The Old Wolf
by Vixyn159
Summary: They thought they were the only wolves out there. They were wrong. Seth/OC. Please read the Author's Note inside.
1. Chapter 1 Teaser

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. A/N: I know its really short. But its just a teaser. So if you're interested in me continuing it, please let me know and I'll do my best

* * *

I was out patrolling once again. I was on my own this time. With the Cullens gone and no threats for months, the patrols had laid off a bit. It's been almost a year since Isabella swan became a vampire and Jake imprinted on her half vampire daughter. I know, it's fucking strange right? But I suppose there's nothing to be done about it. Jake has taken over as alpha at this point, same having stepped down and stopped phasing for Emily. Me? I still haven't imprinted, and I doubt I was going to. To me, all girls here were the same

All of the sudden I picked up a new scent. It wasn't a vampire, it actually smelled like another wolf, but I didn't feel anyone phase with me. I follow the scent, and eventually come to a small clearing with a small lake. At the edge, I found a wolf. It was much larger than a normal wolf, and just a tad slimmer than me. It was a silvery gray with black points. I stayed back in the cover of the trees, making sure to be downwind and completely silent. I watched curiously as the wolf started walking into the water, once it came up to its chest I watched in awe as the wolf started to phase. Standing in the water, where the wolf just was, was now a woman. Her back was to me, so all I could see was her dark tanned skin, a strong back and long curly black hair, it looked to be knotted and dreaded a little as well, as if it hadn't been brushed in a long while. I was unable to move and just watched her as she washed herself off. She took maybe ten minutes before she turned back around and walked out of the water. As she did, our eyes met. I knew nothing else but her, nothing else matter. It was then that I knew that I, Seth Clearwater, has imprinted.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my original character and plot. A/N: So here's the actual first chapter. I'd love to know what you guys think so please review.

* * *

**Seth POV**

I was out patrolling once again. I was on my own this time. With the Cullens gone and no threats for months, the patrols had laid off a bit. It's been almost a year since Isabella swan became a vampire and Jake imprinted on her half vampire daughter. I know, it's fucking strange right? But I suppose there's nothing to be done about it. Jake has taken over as alpha at this point, same having stepped down and stopped phasing for Emily. Me? I still haven't imprinted, and I doubt I was going to. To me, all girls here were the same

All of the sudden I picked up a new scent. It wasn't a vampire, it actually smelled like another wolf, but I didn't feel anyone phase with me. I follow the scent, and eventually come to a small clearing with a small lake. At the edge, I found a wolf. It was much larger than a normal wolf, and just a tad slimmer than me. It was a silvery gray with black points. I stayed back in the cover of the trees, making sure to be downwind and completely silent. I watched curiously as the wolf started walking into the water, once it came up to its chest I watched in awe as the wolf started to phase. Standing in the water, where the wolf just was, was now a woman. Her back was to me, so all I could see was her dark tanned skin, a strong back and long curly black hair, it looked to be knotted and dreaded a little as well, as if it hadn't been brushed in a long while. I was unable to move and just watched her as she washed herself off. She took maybe ten minutes before she turned back around and walked out of the water. As she did, our eyes met. I knew nothing else but her, nothing else matter. It was then that I knew that I, Seth Clearwater, has imprinted.

We stood there staring at each other for a few minutes before she looked away and went to her backpack. I took the opportunity to look at her body, I couldn't really help myself. She was shorter than I was; she maybe came up to my chest. From the angle at which we were standing, I could see that she had a tattoo on her thigh; it looked to be an owl made out of a pair of dream catchers. I phased back into my human form and put on the pair of shorts that had been tied to my leg as I continued watching as she got dressed. It was a simple outfit of worn shorts, a plain shirt and boots, but it fit her well.

Before I knew what I was doing, I had walked until I was a few feet from her, looking back into her eyes as she turns around. I watch as she looks me over, and I'm glad to see that it looks that she likes what she sees. We stood there for a few minutes, just looking at each other before I spoke.

"What's your name?" I asked here.

"Nascha," her voice was soft and a little husky; it sent a shiver down my spine.

"I'm Seth."

"Well it's nice to meet you Seth." A soft smile crosses her face, and it makes me give her a smile back. While I felt confident and sure of myself that everything was going to be ok, there was still a little voice in the back of my mind that told me otherwise. Yes we were imprints, but we didn't even know each other; and I decided I wanted to change that.

"Would you like to come back to my place, and get to know one another?" I asked her. I could hear the nervousness in my voice, but thankfully, she didn't say anything about it.

"I would love to." Is all she said, while grabbing my hand. Her hand was calloused from use, and a tad smaller in mind; I never wanted to let go. Because of that, I decided to not phase back into the wolf, we weren't very far from my place anyway.

My place was a small cottage just inside the forest. I moved into it about a year so and while I hated leaving my mom, she still had my sister Leah to look after her. It didn't take very long to get there, even in our human form. The place was small, only meant for one or two people living there. I didn't spend much time here anyway though; there was usually a pack meeting or a get together at someone's house.

Leading her through the back door, I let her take a moment to take a look around. There wasn't much, just a couch and tv in the living room. Then by the kitchen there was a table with a couple of chairs. This is where I led her to sit after a minute; me on one end and her on the other.

I didn't really know what to say or ask from here, and we just sat there staring at each other for a few minutes. Of course, just as I start to say something, there's a bang from the front door opening and in comes my alpha, Jake.

* * *

**Her POV**

I had been running for a while now, having come up from California. Washington had always been a safe haven for me, though it had been years since I've been here; and I was unsure if the wolves were there this generation or not. Passing by the reservation, I get myself deep into the woods, finding a little lake that I could wash up in. When I arrived, I shook off the backpack that I carried with me while I traveled. Once it was off, I walked to the water, taking a drink before walking in. As the water got to my belly I phased back into my human form. I had changed little since I first phased into a wolf all those years ago. I didn't get much taller, like most wolves do and was about half a foot off of 6 foot. As I wash all the dirt and grime off myself I look down at my body, still as toned and curvy as I was when I was 24. My hair though, well…it hadn't seen a hair brush in a while. It was all tangled and curly with little amulets stuck to the dreads that had formed through the years. I didn't take very long to wash myself off before turning back around and walking out. As I walked out though, I locked eyes with another wolf. What little ties anything were quickly replaced with this wolf. I knew he was my life and I was his. And I didn't even know his name

Forcing myself to look away, I walk over to my backpack and pull out my clothes. Because of my hot skin, I was already dry from my bath. Pulling on my plain black shirt, worn shorts and, calf high boots takes no time at all; neither of us saying a word. My back was to him as I changed, and as I turned back around I see that he had phased into his human form. I take the time to look my imprint over, and have to say that he's very attractive. He was a little over 6 foot, and, while he had muscle, it didn't over power him. His hair was dark and short and his dark brown eyes were intense as he looked at me. He looked young, about his early 20's; of course, there's no telling how old he actually was. Though I highly doubted he was anywhere near as old as I was. He wasn't dressed in much, just a pair of cut off shorts. He takes a breath, and his voice is deep and strong when he speaks.

"What's your name?"

"Nascha," I tell him as I pick up my backpack and walk over to him, looking up at him as I stop just in front of him. "What about you."

"I'm Seth."

"Well it's nice to meet you Seth." I tell him, a soft smile crossing my lips, making one come across his face as well.

"Would you like to come back to my place, and we can talk?" He asks me, almost nervously, as if he thought I would say no.

"I would love to." I tell him, grabbing his hand and letting him lead. We don't phase this time, preferring to hold hands as we run the few miles back to his home. It only took a few minutes, for even in our human form, we were still much faster than the average human. I don't let go of his hand as we walk in through the back door, seeing that we had the place to ourselves.

His place was small, and it was obvious he lived alone. There wasn't much more than the bare essentials. A large couch sat in the living room, a few feet from the tv that was on a stand. There was a little table and a couple chairs off to the side of the kitchen door; and that's where we took our seats from across one another.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes, neither of us knowing what to say. It had been so long that I actually had a conversation with someone that words escaped me. I didn't know where to start. Just as I see him open his mouth there's a bang from the door opening. Looking over, I see this man that looked to be a little older than Seth, and he was much bigger as well. It was obvious to me, that this man was the alpha.


	3. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer: As always I own nothing except for the story line and my own character. A/N: This is probably going to be very OOC considering its been years since I've read the stories and I've never seen the movies. But I still hope you like it. Please Follow/Favorite/Review. I'd love to know what you think

* * *

**Seth pov**

I watched as my alpha walked through the door and could help but internally cringe at his bad timing. He noticed my imprint right away, is eyes narrowing a little; he could tell that she was a wolf, but also knew that she wasn't part of our pack.

"Who are you?" he asked her in his alpha voice, I couldn't help but get a little agitated at his tone, I knew though, that it wouldn't work on her; but that she would also answer him anyway

"My name is Nascha, ad you must be the alpha yes?" Her voice was calm as she answered him, it in turn, helped Jake calm a little.

"Yes I am, my name is Jake. Can I ask what you're doing here?"

"I was passing through when I bumped into Seth and we imprinted on each other."

Jake got a surprised look on his face and looked between us for a moment. I could tell that he still had questions, but I did too. And I needed to talk with my imprint first.

"Look Jake I know you're curious and all. But we just got here and haven't really had time to talk yet. How about we have a bonfire tonight and we can introduce everyone and questions can be asked then." I hoped he would go for it. I didn't think it was that unreasonable of a request, and he was a reasonable alpha. I watched him think for a moment before nodding.

"That sounds good. We'll have the bonfire around seven, so be at the beach then. I'll go and let everyone else so." We wave goodbye at each other and he walks back out the door to go call everyone to get ready for the bonfire. It was mid afternoon so we had plenty of time to get to know each other a little bit.

I turn back to face my imprint, smiling softly and she gives me a soft smile back. We were silent once again, unsure of where to start. It took me a moment to think of something to ask.

"Where are you from?"

She continues to smile softly at me as she answers. "I'm from Florida. But that was a very long time ago."

I was a tad confused at that, since she didn't look a day over 25. "What do you mean?"

She got an amused look on her face when she answers "I mean that I was born in Florida over 100 years go."

I must have looked surprised because she started to laugh softly at my face. I couldn't help but smile a little though, her laugh was just as soft as her voice, almost like the way the wind rustles the leaves of the trees. Once she calms down, she continues.

"I first phased when I was about 17, and while I didn't get taller, I did look older as everyone else did. I was the only female as well. Fortunately we didn't run into vampires often, since Florida is so sunny it's rare for them to be down there. When I was in my 20s, all of my other pack members had imprinted and stopped phasing so that they could grow old with them. I was lonely though, and wanted to travel. So I approached my chief and former alpha if they would let me leave. Now at the time, it was rare for women to be on their own and such, especially traveling. But they knew I wouldn't stop phasing that I would b able to protect myself. So they agreed to let me go. I didn't have much, since I was unmarried and my parents had passed on by then. I took what little I had in a knapsack and I went off. I kept to the south; avoiding Texas though as we had heard rumors of a vampire war occurring there.

As I continued on my travels, I ran into other tribes, all of whom had wolves just like my tribe. I had never heard of other tribes doing like that my own had. And neither had they apparently. And all of them always had one female, who never imprinted. As I talked to them, and told them my story, they in turn, asked their chief and alpha to leave. And with my help, I convinced them to let them leave to find their imprint. Some came with me, and found their imprints in other tribes. Other went off on their own. As technology advanced I was able to keep up with a few, though most have passed on by now."

I sat there in a bit of a stunned silence as she told her tale. It was amazing, and I couldn't imagine all the things she must've seen and the people she met. It gave me hope as well, for my sister Leah. She was always so angry at becoming a wolf. And I hoped later, when she met my imprint, that it would be able to give her a bit of peace.

"That's an amazing story." I couldn't help but tell her so, a smile crossing her face at my words.

"You're not worried about my age?" she asks me, and I could see a little doubt in her eyes.

"Of course not. You're my imprint. We're perfect for each other. You're age has no impact on that." I tell her honestly, because her age really didn't matter to me.

She gives me her lovely smile and I can't help but smile back at her.

"Could you tell me your story?"

I nod a little and take a moment to figure out where to start.

"I started phasing a few years ago, along with my sister. Unfortunately, it was our phasing that caused my father to have a heart attack…and h didn't make it." Her hand reaches out to mine at that moment as I pause. Even though it had been a few years, it still hurt. "After that things were pretty hectic. There's a coven of vampires that like to live in the town nearby. And one of them had fallen in love with a local girl, who was jakes best friend. Over the years we've had to deal with newborn vampires, their leader who had a vendetta against the girl. And the vampires who call themselves royalty. Though that was after Bella, jakes friend, and Edward got married. She ended getting pregnant by him and becoming a vampire. Then Jake ends up imprinting on their daughter. You'll probably meet her tonight."

She had a confused look on her face. And I didn't blame here. It wasn't a very detailed story, and even then it would still be confusing.

"You ok?" I couldn't help but ask.

Nodding a little she answers."Yea I'm fine. It just seems like you've been through a lot for one so young. Sorry that just made me sound really old." She laughs a little at herself, and it makes me smile.

"That's ok, I don't mind."

We're silent once more, our hands keeping together. I stand up after a moment, and take her to the couch so we could be more comfortable. I sit on one end, and am a bit surprised as she sits next to me, leaning against me a little. I wrap my arm around her shoulders, keeping her close to me.

"Tell me about your pack." She tells me softly as she rests against me.

"Well, there's the alpha, who you met earlier. His name is Jake, and his imprint is Reneesme. Though she likes to go by Nessy, for some reason. Sam was our previous alpha; his imprint is my cousin Emily. They just got married and are going to have their first child soon. Jared and Paul are about Sam's age. They still phase a little, just in case we get into some trouble. Their imprints are Kim and Rachel, whose Jake's sister. Then around Jake's age there's Quil and Embry. Both of them still phase. Embry hasn't found his imprint yet. And Quil's imprint is only 4 years old. And then there's my sister Leah, who still phases and hasn't met her imprint yet. Though after listening to your story, it makes sense now. After me there's Brady and Collin. They're a couple years younger than me, and haven't met their imprints yet so they're still phasing.'

She stays silent as I talk, but I could tell she had some questions.

"Why have you had two alphas?"

"Well Sam was the first to phase, so he became the alpha until Jake was ready to take over."

She nods a little before moving on.

"You have a large pack; one of the largest I've come across, though that could be because you're in such close proximity to vampires. And just in case you were wondering, I'll talk to your sister later." She tells me, tilting her head to look up at me.

I can't help but lean down and kiss her cheek, feeling her smile as I do.

"Thank you. She's been really bitter ever since she started phasing. See she was in a really serious relationship with Sam when he phased and imprinted on our cousin. And then she started phasing, and I don't think she's been happy since. "

She nods a little. "Unfortunately that's happened before, but they're always able to pull through, especially when they meet their imprint."

I can't help myself and lean down to kiss her cheek once more. She shifts her head at the last second though and my lips end up meeting hers. It honestly took my breath away. It was slow and loving. We took our time with it, and didn't take it too far. Even though we were imprints, we knew that we still needed to get to know each other more. It took a while for me to pull away, looking into her eyes as I do. Finding happiness there, and across her face from her smile. I'm sure there was one on my face as well.

We sat there for a bit more, just enjoying the silence and the company of each other. Suddenly I heard a rumbling noise, and I knew it wasn't coming from me. Looking down at Nascha, I see her with a slight embarrassed look on her face.

"Sorry, it's been a while since I last ate."

I was concerned. As wolves we had a high metabolism and were almost always hungry. And it worried me if it had been a while.

"What's a while?"

"Yesterday afternoon. My preserves were getting low so I needed to hunt. Got myself a deer. Speaking of I need to put the extra meat in your freezer, if you don't mind." She looks at me as she sits up.

"No I don't mind." I tell her, still trying to get it wrapped around my head that she hunted. I watched as she went to her backpack that she had left by the table. She takes out leather bags, with what I assume had the meat in it, and puts it in the freezer. After she closes up her backpack she comes and sits down with me, getting in the same position that she was in before.

"So...you hunt?" I had to ask

"Yea, when I need to. I don't always have money on me. When I would visit other tribes I would do a little work here and there to get some money. With food though I hunt, and I either eat it all within a few days or cook it all and just take the left over's with me. But I only do that when I know I won't be able to hunt any time soon. And then I use the other parts to trade or make things with." She explains. Whenever she told me about herself I just found her more and more fascinating.

"Would you like something to eat then? I think I can make something. Probably just some hamburgers though." I tell her, hoping that would be alright.

She smile up at me and nods a little. "That would be nice. It's been a while since I've had hamburgers. "

I nod and smile back at her, slowly getting up and moving to the kitchen; I could feel her follow me. I didn't mind though, I liked her near me. I put a large pan on the stove and turn on the burner so that it could start heating up. Then I get out a couple pounds of hamburger, making it into about 4 patties. It would be enough to last us until the bonfire though, where there would undoubtedly be loads of food. I make quick work of the patties, since us wolves like them fairly rare. I get out the condiments and let Nascha make her own. I just have cheese and ketchup on mine, while she has mayo on hers. I grab us a couple bags of chips and lead us back to the table. As I set my food down I head back to the kitchen to get drinks.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Just some water is fine." She tells me as she sits down, opening up one of the bag of chips. I get her a glass of water and me a soda, handing it to her as I get back to the table. She smiles in thanks and takes a sip before digging into her food. I dig into mine as well, while I may not have been as hungry as she was, I could always eat. I could tell she was hungry though, it didn't take long for her to finish her burgers before she started on the bag of chips, occasionally taking a drink. As for me though, well, I didn't take much longer than she did. I was a fast eater though, had to be with the pack.

Once we were finished eating, we headed back over to the couch, her leaning against me once more. I look down at her and see that she had her eyes closed; my fingers reaching out to touch her hair. It was curly and matted, and I could see little charms tangled in it. It was unexpectedly soft though, but it was easy to tell it hadn't been brushed in a while. I continued to play with her hair, unaware that she was looking at me, watching me.

"I stopped brushing my hair a while ago. Didn't really see the point in doing so." Her voice surprised me and I looked down at her, my hand keeping in her hair. "I actually haven't been around people in a while. Most that I had met in my travels have passed on. I'll make the occasional pass by a tribe, just to see how things are, to see if the new generation of wolves had phased or not. Most know by now though about what the job for the female wolves are; so there's no need for me to be there to tell them. And I had no other purpose to my travels except to find my imprint." I nod in understanding.

"I just can't imagine the things you must've seen. The people you must've met. I know you said that your tribe rarely had any vampire encounters. But did you ever meet any on your travels?" I couldn't help but ask curiously.

She sits there thinking for a moment. "Just a few nomads here and there. Those that I felt needed to be taken care of I did. Though those were few and far between if you can believe that. Of course I stayed away from Texas where I had heard most of the bad ones were."

"You'll probably be introduced to the vampires here at some point. There are 9 of them, all animal drinkers. It's because of that, that we allow them to stay on their land. But they're not allowed here, except for Nessy of course."

"How do you all feel about that? Your alpha in love with a vampire."

I think about my answer for a moment. "Well she's not a complete vampire. See, Bella got pregnant when she was a human and was turned when she gave birth. So Nessy is part vampire, part human. Most of the older wolves aren't too happy about it. But because she's part human they don't get too upset about it. As for me, I figure she can't be all bad if she's jakes imprint."

She smiles up at me, and I smile back at her, pleased that my answer made her happy. From what little I knew about her, I knew she had a kind soul. Though I suppose it would be difficult not to when you've been around for 100 years.

A sudden noise made us jump from the couch and I realized it was my phone. Getting up I go to answer it.

"Hello."

"Yes it's Jake and it's close to 7. Just wanted to call and remind you guys."

"Oh, ok, yea thanks Jake."

"No problem, see you guys in a bit."

Looking over at Nascha I smile a bit at her. Walking over I grab her hand and pull her to stand with me.

"You ready to go meet the pack?"

She gives me her beautiful smile, nodding a little as she threads her fingers through mine.

"Absolutely."


End file.
